Lava Flow Mine
De Lava Flow Mine, in het Nederlands de Lavastroom Mijn, ook bekend als LFM, is een gebied voor members dat voor het eerst in het spel gebracht werd samen met de King of the Dwarves quest op 4 januari 2011. Later werd een training-gebied uitgebracht dat te maken heeft met de mijn op 16 mei 2011. Het is een plek waar mensen hun Mining skill snel kunnen trainen zonder erts te krijgen (edelstenen kunnen wel verkregen worden) en door de Liquid Gold Nymph tevreden te stellen kunnen spelers stukken van de golden mining suit verdienen. Een Mining level van 68 is vereist om de quest te voltooien en is daardoor een vereiste om de mijn te kunnen gebruiken. De Lava Flow Mine werkt als een aardwarmtecentrale: door gebruik te maken van Gielinors aardwarmte (de lava) kan water in stoom veranderd worden, wat vervolgens de verscheidene machines in Keldagrim in beweging brengt. Mining urns werken NIET in de Lava Flow Mine, maar sacred clay pickaxes, penance horns, en clan ringen werken wel. Geschiedenis In Keldagrim is de Lava Flow Mine de primaire energievoorziening van de stad. Het creëert stoom, waardoor veel van de machines in de stad werken (vergelijkbaar met de Blast Furnace). Het is een vitaal onderdeel van Keldagrim - de Green Gemstone Director noemt het het belangrijkste stuk machine van Keldagrim. Aan het begin van de King of the Dwarves quest blaast een vermomd figuur zich op in de mijn, waardoor een instorting ontstaat, waardoor zes mijnwerkers gewond raken. Hij blaast alleen de secundaire boilers op en troepen van de Black Guard komen ze snel repareren. Ze laten de mijnwerkers onder het puin liggen: het is aan de speler om ze vanonder het puin te halen. Had men de boilers niet gerepareerd, dan waren ze waarschijnlijk ontploft, waardoor er meer doden zouden gevallen zijn en het grootste gedeelte van Keldagrim dagen zonder stroom had gezeten. Na de quest blijkt dat 3 van de 6 mijnwerkers dood zijn gegaan: 2 zijn direct overleden en 1 andere bezweek later aan zijn verwondingen. Tijdens de quest legt de Blue Opal Director uit hoe de lava flow mine werkt. De Lava komt van de sub-Barendir magmaschacht. Het wordt overgeheveld vanuit deze schacht en loopt langs de kanalen in de mijn. De lava verwarmt het water in de primaire boilers die boven de lava hangen en het ontstane stoom wordt naar de zeven secundaire boilers in het midden van de mijn geleid. Vanuit hier wordt de stoom door distributie-schachten naar de verscheidene machines in Keldagrim gestuwd, zoals de mine carts en de Blast Furnace. Locatie De Lava Flow Mine bevindt zich achter een opening in de oostelijke muur van Keldagrim. De makkelijkste manier om er te komen is door de mine cart vanaf de Grand Exchange te nemen om naar Oost-Keldagrim te reizen en dan naar het noordoosten te rennen. Aanbevolen *World 71 is de niet-officiele Lava Flow Mine wereld. **Als je een Friends Chat in de niet-officiële wereld gebruikt, probeer de segment locatie tabel hieronder te begrijpen en te gebruiken. *Penance horn - dubbele exp/crust *Hoe meer stukken van de golden mining suit, en/of het varrock armour je bezit, hoe meer exp/crust *Lava titans (+10) > obsidian golem (+7) > desert wyrm/void ravager (+1) - sneller minen **Er zijn twee kleine Summoning obelisken in de buurt: één staat ten oosten van de Keldagrim bank, terwijl de andere ten westen van de Grand Exchange staat (reis via de mine carts, of neem teleportatiemiddelen mee). *Clan mining ring - meer exp/crust *Greater quarrymaster of quarrymaster - sneller minen *Golden hammer of hammer om de kapotte boilers te repareren - voor variërende Smithing experience; een hamer spawnt dichtbij de ingang van de mijn (een hamer in je tool belt werkt) *Amulet of glory (hogere kans om een edelsteen te vinden) + ring of wealth (kans om twee edelstenen te vinden), ook al is de kans op het vinden van edelstenen nogal klein. *Gem bag om ongeslepen edelstenen in op te slaan. **Of maak gebruik van de chisel aan je toolbelt om edelstenen te bewerken tot stapelbare bolt tips. Ook kun je een dwarven army axe meenemen. Optioneel: Ghostspeak amulet of cramulet om met de ‎Dwarven ancestor spirit te praten. Dit is nodig om hem te begrijpen en zijn verhaal te horen. Deze voorwerpen zijn niet'nodig om de beloning +10% ervaring voor 10 minuten te krijgen. Mijnwerken Het belangrijkste nut van de Lava Flow Mine is om de korst van één van de vier lava kanalen te mijnen. Foreman Jaak zal zeggen welke van de vier kanalen het meeste aandacht nodig heeft en ook de meeste Mining experience van de vier kanalen oplevert per stuk korst. Je kunt aan de stoommeters naast elk segment zien hoe hard de lava daar stroomt - het segment met de 50% stroom levert de meeste ervaring op. Na een tijdje, ergens tussen de 4 en 7 minuten, verandert de beste stroom: er zal een bericht in je chatvenster verschijnen als dit gebeurt. Jaak zal weer weten welke de meeste ervaring oplevert. Tenzij de wereld nogal vol is, wordt het aangeraden om met Jaak te praten in plaats van zelf de beste stroom proberen te vinden, omdat het vinden met te weinig mensen lang kan duren. De segmenten naast die met 50% stroming zullen 60% stroming hebben en de volgende segmenten 70% stroming en zo verder. Dit kan helpen het beste segment te vinden om te mijnen. Als het beste kanaalsegment gehakt wordt, levert één succesvolle slag 100 ervaring op. De opgeleverde ervaring hangt af van de stroming in dat segment, zoals weergegeven in de onderstaande tabel. Nadat een speler tien stukken van een korst heeft afgehakt, zal de speler stoppen met hakken en moet hij opnieuw op de korst klikken. Urnen kunnen niet gebruikt worden voor extra experience omdat het geen erts oplevert. Strange rocks kunnen verkregen worden door het hakken van korsten. Maximaliseren van de ervaring Om de ervaring te maximaliseren in de Lava Flow Mine moet je minen in het segment met 50% stroming. Dit kan snel geïdentificeerd worden door eerst in segmenten 4 of 5 van elk kanaal te kijken om één te vinden die minder dan 100% stroming heeft of door met Jaak te praten om te horen te krijgen welke stroom letter langzamer stroomt, en verder te zoeken in die stroom totdat je het segment met 50% stroming gevonden hebt, vervolgens dien je te gaan minen. Zowel sacred clay pickaxes en hamers kunnen in de mijn gebruikt worden om dubbele ervaring te krijgen. Penance horns leveren ook bonus ervaring op als je aan het werken bent in de mijn. Ook wordt het aangeraden om in één van de niet-officiële werelden te mijnen met een clan om de 50% segmenten sneller te vinden. De huidige maximale ervaring ligt rond de 75k/uur op level 99 met een goed team en een lava titan (meer tests nodig). Het is mogelijk om een sacred clay pickaxe en een penance horn te gebruiken. Als je een clan ring op de mining plek in je clan citadel gebruikt, zal het je bonus xp geven in de Lava Flow Mine. Afleidingen Er zijn meerdere afleidingen die kunnen plaatsvinden terwijl je de korsten aan het hakken bent. *'Edelstenen - Net als bij andere typen van Mining is er een kans dat er edelstenen gevonden worden. Dit zullen uncut sapphires, uncut emeralds, uncut rubies of uncut diamonds zijn. * Kapotte boiler - Als resultaat van de Chaos Dwarf aanval, raken de boilers oververhit. Het repareren ervan vergt een willekeurig Smithing level (tussen 70 en 90, boosts mogen gebruikt worden) en een hammer, die bij de ingang van de mijn spawnt. Als je het repareert, zal je Smithing experience krijgen, gebaseerd op het level dat je ervoor nodig bent. Het Assist System werkte hierbij niet. Een boiler zal gemiddeld één keer per 1 uur en 10 minuten stuk gaan , de tijd tussen twee breuken is echter willekeurig. Je zult een rood bericht in je chatbox krijgen als een boiler stuk gaat. **Om te zien hoeveel ervaring je zult krijgen als je een boiler repareert, kun je de calculator aan de rechterzijde gebruiken. Je kunt maar één boiler per uur repareren (Opmerking: je mag een sacred clay hammer gebruiken om de smithing ervaring te verdubbelen). **Deze formule is 150 * Smithing Level Nodig -7500 *'TzHaar hero' - De TzHaar herozal een lava monster achterna zitten door de kanalen van de mijn. Spelers kunnen het lava monster vertragen door het uit te dagen. Als ze dit lang genoeg doen, zal de TzHaar hero hem vangen. Iedereen in de mijn zal twee keer zo veel kans hebben om edelstenen te vinden gedurende de daaropvolgende 10 minuten. Je zult een rood bericht in je chatbox krijgen als de bonus begint en eindigt. *'Possessed pickaxe' - Een Dwarven ancestor spirit zal een pickaxe besturen die in de buurt is. Als de pickaxe verslagen wordt, zal de spirit een 10% Mining ervaring bonus geven aan de speler die het verslagen heeft. Je zult een rood bericht in je chatbox krijgen als de bonus begint en eindigt. De bonus wordt bij de bonus in een Bonus XP Weekend geteld. *'Liquid Gold Nymph' - Wanneer een Liquid Gold Nymph verschijnt, zal ze je een onderdeel van de golden mining suit geven. Als je de volledige outfit hebt, zal ze je 2500 Mining experience geven of de mogelijkheid aanbieden om een pickaxe in je inventory te versieren met goud (niet mogelijk bij de inferno adze of sacred clay pickaxe). Je zult een bericht in je chatbox krijgen als ze verschijnt en er zal een geluidje te horen zijn. De stromingsgraad van het segment waar je aan het mijnen bent, heeft geen invloed op de kans dat een nimf verschijnt. Beloningen Golden mining suit Naast Mining en Smithing experience die je kunt krijgen in de mijn, zal de Liquid Gold Nymph op willekeurige momenten verschijnen en de speler belonen met een onderdeel van de golden mining suit in de volgende volgorde. Het dragen van alle delen levert een 2,5% experience bonus op, vergelijkbaar met de effecten van de lumberjack clothing. Het is mogelijk om meerdere stukken van hetzelfde onderdeel van het pak te krijgen. Men moet dan het gewilde stuk droppen, vervolgens met de nimf gaan praten en het stuk weer oppakken. *Als de speler één van de Varrock armours bezit, zal de golden mining top ook een kans geven op het mijnen van extra erts (tot dezelfde erts dat het Varrock armour gewoonlijk toestaat). Zodra hij de golden mining top bezit, kan de speler ook het Varrock armour in de plaats ervan dragen, aangezien het dezelfde bonus zal geven als de mining top. Vergulde pikhouwelen De Liquid Gold Nymph kan ook pickaxes in het inventory van de speler vergulden, als ze het complete golden mining suit al hebben. Gebruik de pickaxe die je wilt vergulden op de Nimf om je pickaxe te vergulden. Foreman Jaak kan het goud van je pikhouweel verwijderen. Opmerking: De speler heeft ook de keuze om een 2500 XP beloning te kiezen in plaats van een vergulde pikhouweel, door de Liquid Gold Nymph te vragen of ze niet iets anders heeft dan goud. Lava-flow miners.png|De mijnwerkers die gewond zijn geraakt of overleden zijn door de instorting. Lava Flow Mine explosion.png|De vermomde figuur die zichzelf opblaast. Trivia *Wanneer het lava monster verschijnt en als een groot aantal mensen het monster constant uitdaagt, zal dat ervoor zorgen dat de TzHaar hero verdwijnt zonder dat het monster gevangen wordt. *Als je met de dwarf ancestor spirit praat terwijl je een ghostspeak amulet of een cramulet draagt, zal hij je een verhaal vertellen over dat hij ooit de #2 mijnwerker was in het oude Keldagrim en dat hij vermoord was door een lava monster voordat hij kon strijden om #1 mijnwerker te worden. *Het is mogelijk om twee nimfen tegelijk te krijgen. *Het mijnen van een lava stroom of zelfs het in de mijn zijn, zou de speler moeten doden, omdat de lava de temperatuur van de lucht te heet maakt om als mens te overleven; Jaak weet dit ook en zegt dat het een wonder is dat dit niet gebeurt. *Op 12 januari 2012, na de The Firemaker's Curse update, was het voor spelers onmogelijk om over de bruggen van de Lava Flow Mine te gaan. Dit werd opgelost met een latere update. en:Lava Flow Mine Categorie: Keldagrim Categorie: Lava Flow Mine